


etched into him

by deisderium art (Deisderium)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, his magic is music, manic pixie dream steve, sorcerer Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deisderium/pseuds/deisderium%20art
Summary: Inhuman. He’s always been inhuman, sure, but he looked… enough like his Mam’s side of the family that he could pass for a normal fella. He’s not gonna pass anymore.He looks like a monster.“Okay,” Steve says a final time, closes the closet door hard. This is—This is the cost. He’s a sorcerer: he gets to remake creation, to take all the laws of physics and turn them inside out. This is the cost of that power.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	etched into him

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Come the Monsters All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484161) by [mugwort_and_myrrh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugwort_and_myrrh/pseuds/mugwort_and_myrrh). 



> aaaa, this series is SO GOOD and Steve is the schemingest, i love him. <3


End file.
